Under Your Embrace
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Zatanna doesn't like looking back because looking back meant regretting things. But the only reason she's looking back, is to see how much they've come through. / Chalant / Dick/Zatanna


**I wrote a one shot! This came into my head and I didn't want to lose it, so here it is and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing for you guys! Thanks for those people who read my other stories too! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Young Justice...**

* * *

**Under Your Embrace **

**Mount Justice Beach**

**June 18, 2012 **

The summer sun was shining right above them. Dick and Zatanna were laying on their stomachs on the beach shore. Their feet would touch the cold salt water while their bodies were centimeters apart from each other. They use to flatten out a tiny area in the sand, so they could draw on the fine grain crystals. She smiles at him and he smiles at her. Dick finished flattening the meager space, "Okay, Zee it's your turn."

Zatanna didn't really know what to draw. She started to envision something in her mind, "Okay, but it involves a story."

The raven haired girl slipped a playful kiss on his cheek. Robin cackled, "What's the story?"

Zatanna started to compose a stick figure with long wavy hair, "There was once a girl who had a protective daddy," she started to draw a big man in the background, "the dad would always do anything in his power to keep his angel safe. One day a cute guy said 'hi' to her, while his puberty voice showed."

"Wait," the blue eyed teen halted her story telling, "I was..."

"Shhh," she puts her index finger to her lips, "I'm not done yet."

The 14 year old continued, "The cute guy helped her out through hard times in the girl's life and the good times," she started to draw one stick figure of a guy and another of a girl with a heart between them. Zatanna smiles at her picture, "She never really thought that she would find a prince charming, until she really saw him through his blue eyes."

Zatanna laughed as Richard puts his arms around her waist and pulls her ontop of him, "I like the story, but you might want to change the part about the puberty voice."

She giggled as she kissed his lips, "I can't change it, it's history."

He softly kisses her nose, while she finally pulls his shades off, "You're better off without it."

Dick smirked and started to kiss her again while he held her tight. She was wearing a bikini and he was wearing his shorts. Nothing could be more perfect than seeing them together in a warm summer day.

...

**Mount Justice MedBay**

**December 16, 2015**

Zatanna cried by his bedside. She clenched his soft palms into hers. Robin took a big blow in the head from the explosion. The mission wasn't suppose to end like this, but through all the damage she was still thankful that he's still alive and breathing. He keeps waking up and going back to sleep in odd hours. Zatanna hasn't actually seen him open his eyes yet because the doctor told them that he wasn't allowed any visitors until now.

Their friends are still waiting outside the medbay, but they knew that Zatanna wanted a little bit of time with him. She touches the part of his hair that covered some parts of his forehead and moved them to the side. She hears him groan a little. Tears still formed around her eyes, although she didn't want to let it trickle down. She wanted to be tough for him.

"R-robin?" She tried to call for him.

His visions where still blurry, but he could hear perfectly clear because it was _her_ voice. He could feel her hands touching his, "You know, I'm not leaving that easily."

Her eyes were still watery, "I love you so much."

The magician kissed their conjoined hands. Robin gave her a smile, "Good, because I love you too. And I'm never leaving you."

The air felt heavy to breath. It wasn't really a reply, but a promise. She tried to swallow back her tears, but it was too late because one tear already trickled down. Dick saw it, so he motions for her to come on the bed with him. Zatanna felt like it wasn't right because he still had his bruises and cuts, but she didn't want to argue.

The ebony haired girl laid her head on his shoulders while she laid her body next to him. Their hands were still intertwined and they wouldn't want it any other way.

...

**Graduation Day**

**May 19, 2017**

They finally made it. The team once had a joke that they wouldn't even make it to graduation, since they're in the hero gig after all. Zatanna felt kind of weird that her boyfriend graduated first and not her. She already knows how smart he is, but he's just too insanely brilliant. They all know it, so why deny it?

He's clapping in the bleachers along with her other friends while she's handed the diploma. All that's ringing in her head is the feel of accomplishment and the tears that are always never visible is a sign of how much she worked hard to get to this moment.

After graduation, they celebrated in Bruce's mansion. It was rare for all the batfamily to be in one place and not killing themselves. Damian wasn't making fun of Stephanie, Jason wasn't grumbling, Tim and Damian stopped glaring at each other, and Alfred didn't have to separate them. And the only reason they're doing it is because Stephanie and Zatanna are close friends, Zatanna secretly gives Damian candy all the time, and Jason and Tim might have a little bitty crush on the magician.

Everyone was happy and laughing. Some gave her presents, but they were mostly money. She doesn't know if she wants to go to college, ever since she accepted going into the league. Life is tough. Although, when she felt those warm arms embracing from behind her, she felt that it might just be okay to live this life. He kisses her cheeks while his smile forms, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

She smiles at him and turns around to kiss his lips. Zatanna was pretty sure she could see Tim and Jason roll their eyes from the side of her eyes. Dick whispers in her ear, "Are you coming?"

Zatanna didn't know what he was talking about, "Where?"

They slip out of the little party and went up stairs. He led her to his room and she instantly knew where this was going. They both smiled at each other, while she gave out a laugh. She wraps her hands around his neck while he pulled her closer to him as possible with his hands around her hips.

He moves some part of her hair as he kissed the crook of the bottom of her jaw. The heels that she had were instantly kicked back as she wraps her legs on his waist. They kissed each other with passion and intense love. It got to the point where all of this felt so right.

They both shifted into the bed. They knew they had to be careful taking off their fabrics, and plus they really didn't mind. Dick's torso was something she could stare at all the time; she explored his biceps more with her hand. They could see each other's blush, but that was normal.

No one really interrupted them all night, which made it much better.

...

**Grayson House**

**October 9, 2023**

Zatanna felt groggy when she woke up. It turns out that it's still around the middle of the night. She thought Dick wouldn't be home yet, but she looks to her side and sees that his eyes were shut and sleeping soundly next to her.

She starts to play around with his hair that covered his closed eyes. In a way, it's cute. Even though she knows that he's passed cute a long time ago. Richard starts to open his eyes lightly, "Still awake?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah."

He gestures for her to come closer, so she did. Zatanna laid her head on his arm, while her back touches his abs. His arms where wrapped around her as he touches her baby bump.

They both smiled because they knew that they really never did have the family life that both pleased them. Starting one themselves was a promise that they're going to make it the best as it can be.

The acrobat whispers in his wife's ear, "I love you."

She felt her eyes lulling her back to sleep, while Dick was still holding her tightly and their unborn baby, "I know."

...

**Mansion's Front Yard**

**June 17, 2043**

Zatanna let the tears out. Of course she's been crying all day because her last child finally graduated and is about to leave the house. Everything in her life just went really fast after Maria was born. And then little Johnny didn't turn little anymore.

Dick and Zatanna held him tight. They were both in their 40's at the time, but they really didn't want to let him go. John smiled at both of them, "I'll be fine."

The ebony haired woman slowly said, "I know."

Zatanna hugs him and Dick goes by his side, "Be safe, okay?"

John smirked, "Well it's safe to say that an alien invasion won't stop me from reading now."

All of them laughed because there was an alien invasion and Johnny always wanted to make that into part of his excuse letter. Dick kind of caught him before he handed it to his teacher though, but they hung it on the refrigerator door for laughs. In ways, he was a lot like his old man.

Zatanna finally wiped away her tears, "Okay, you have to leave now."

He kissed her mom on the cheek and gave one last man hug to his dad,"I promise I'll come visit a lot."

John sat back on his new car, and turned the engine. Dick and Zatanna could see the smile on his face, until the car was out of view. Dick pulled her closer as he kissed her forehead, "We did just fine."

She understood it. They both got inside and went straight to their bedroom. Zatanna laid her head on his bicep, and he hugged her as tight as he can. Both of their minds were signaling that it's all going to be okay.

Zatanna doesn't like looking back because looking back meant regretting things. But the only reason she's looking back, is to see how much they've come through.

* * *

**I just wanted to show how much more I love chalant, so I wrote this for all of you to read. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review!**


End file.
